A number of arrowheads have been disclosed utilizing insert molding techniques including U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,676,017, 4,093,230, and 2,816,766. U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,191 shows an all plastic molded arrowhead.
None of this prior art has met with any substantial commercial success, in part, we believe because of a combination of reasons including cost, strength of the arrowhead for its weight, lack of ability to open a killing wound, complexity of design and manufacture, and difficulty in mounting or demounting the heads of arrowshafts. We believe the arrowhead shown herein overcomes the aforementioned drawbacks of the prior art because of its unique design and construction.